Le Roi des Aulnes
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Il l'emmène vers la lumière, vers son dernier espoir de revoir briller ses yeux. Il porte ce petit homme, ce petit humain qu'il a vu grandir, après l'avoir sauvé des ruines de l'horreur. Le désespoir d'un demi-géant qui refuse de croire que son protégé est parti, que la guerre s'achève ainsi. OS sur Hagrid, au moment où il porte le corps d'Harry en dehors de la forêt (Réf à Goethe)


**Ayé, un nouvel OS dont j'ai eu l'idée en relisant le poème de Goethe "Le roi des Aulnes" (que je vous invite vraiment à lire si vous ne l'avez jamais fait, parce que c'est magnifique ! Et court, donc vous ne risquez rien !). Vous pouvez le trouver sur wikipédia (je voulais mettre un lien mais on peut pas ici...). Quoi, comment ça je fais de la propagande ?  
**

**Donc, brefons, pour revenir à l'OS : il est centré sur Hagrid, quand il porte Harry qu'il croit mort, de la Forêt Interdite vers Poudlard, et je fais quelques références au texte de Goethe dedans. Je vous laisse découvrir le reste. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

**Disclaimer :** JK, tu es ma déesse et je bâtirai un Parthénon pour toi.

**Rating : **Ben, je vais dire K pour l'instant mais si vous jugez ça insuffisant, dites-le !

* * *

**Le Roi des Aulnes**

_« Ô Petit Être que je porte dans mes bras, petit homme que j'emmène à la lumière… »_

Comme ce chevalier le fît un jour pour son enfant, terrorisé il l'emporte, serré contre lui. Comme il l'avait fait seize années plus tôt, au milieu des débris et du désespoir infâme qui l'avait terrassé. Il avait pris cet enfant comme il le prenait aujourd'hui, devenu homme, et lui, géant au si grand cœur, à nouveau écrasé sous le poids d'une immense tristesse.

Parfum de fin prématurée, d'irréelle réalité, celle qu'il ne voulait accepter, il le tenait, si fort contre son cœur et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort, comme s'il espérait faire revivre le petit être fragile en battant pour deux.

Il se souvenait des pleurs lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans les décombres, il se souvenait de la terreur peinte sur les joues du nourrisson. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait ni larmes ni tremblements. Il était paix. Les yeux clos, bouche légèrement entrouverte, on aurait pu croire, dans un doux rêve, qu'il dormait.

Ô douloureux songe qui lui compressait le cœur ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arracher le moindre signe de vie au délicat pantin qu'il portait. Comme un unique sanglot de peur l'aurait rassuré ! Et il aurait pu consoler ce bonhomme, comme il l'avait fait dans le passé. Douce utopie.

Il sait que le roi des aulnes, le voleur d'âme, a frappé son protégé de plein fouet. Que le sort s'est propagé en lui, a engourdi ses membres avant de recueillir leur dernier souffle. Qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper. Alors d'énormes larmes s'échappent de ses grands yeux accablés, et une plainte rauque s'élève dans la forêt.

Il sait que comme ce père découvrant le corps inanimé de son fils au sortir de la forêt, lui aussi constatera la mort du jeune homme en pleine lumière. Et s'il pleure encore, c'est que ce roi cruel, ce voleur insensé, n'a pas fini de frapper. Monstre sanguinaire, il ne peut l'arrêter.

Alors ses larmes couleront, indéfiniment, comme elles coulaient sur les joues du petit enfant, secoué par la terreur qui s'emparait de lui. Au loin devant lui, la lisière apparaissait, il avançait. Il n'entendait pas autour de lui, les cris de joie des ennemis, des enfants de ce roi funeste, ce roi à la longue traîne et couronné. Il n'écoutait pas, prostré sur son désespoir, il se refusait de céder à la haine, à ce facile exutoire qui le narguait.

Dignement, en larmes, mais dignement, il progressait. Vers la lumière. Vers le salut de l'âme doucement dérobée à la vie.

Dans l'ombre des arbres, il portait la mort comme un précieux fardeau, il portait l'espoir éteint et il le savait. Il venait avec la nouvelle d'un péril sans fin, d'une absence infinie. Mais ses pas l'emmenaient.

A la lisière.

Au soleil.

A l'aube d'un nouveau monde, à l'aurore du triomphe du roi des aulnes qui, échappé de sa forêt, prenait le monde comme terrain de jeu.

Il sentait sa présence dans son dos, il sentait la révulsion dans sa peau, chacun des ses os qui refusaient.

Le monstre chantait la fin d'une épopée, la mort d'un héros, une infortunée fin, prématurée. Le géant continuait d'avancer, tête haute, résigné.

Il entendit le murmure naître, les voix s'élever, les cris retentir. Il avait dans ses bras la vision de la cruauté même, l'horreur que la Guerre d'un Monstre avait engendrée.

Larmes, poussière, sang. Il ne voyait que ça. Son regard était enfermé. Il repensa au passé. Aux sourires, aux éclats de rire, et avant cela, au bébé dans les ruines. Il l'avait sauvé une fois. Une unique fois.

_« Je t'emmène loin des ténèbres, enfant de lumière. »_

Ténèbres. Forêt.

Lumière. Enflammée.

Le silence lui-même écoutait la plainte mélodieuse d'un géant au grand cœur qui ne savait plus à qui se vouer. Sa volonté détruite, son cœur douloureusement lacéré, enseveli sous la poussière, il perdait espoir au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient au milieu de ces humains désespérés, au visage ravagé par les sillons des larmes, par des sillons de sang. Par des grimaces de peine et de haine. Par une humanité qui s'envolait.

Et ce roi, immonde, qui hurlait son triomphe dans son dos, ignoble, une terrible brûlure monta dans sa poitrine, messagère de l'incommensurable haine naissante. Elle afflua, dans chacune de ses veines. Elle abreuva son cœur, couronnée du vide laissé par la mort.

_« Ouvre les yeux, petit homme, je t'ai mené à la lumière »_

Le géant s'affaissa. Lentement. Comme un monument qui s'effondre après un cataclysme. Genoux au sol, ses pleurs s'écrasaient sur le jeune garçon inanimé. Rivière de tendresse qui s'écoulait.

Un dernier soupir. Autour de lui, une longue et déchirante plainte s'élevait.

* * *

**Qui veut un joli poney tout rose ? Pour ça, faut laisser une review !**


End file.
